


Something Worthy

by hanar05



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanar05/pseuds/hanar05
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 127.What if Caduceus, Fjord, Yasha and Beau leave Rexxentrum? What if they don't hear from Caleb, Jester or Veth after that? What if they reach out to a friend for help?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Something Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble inspired by a particularly interesting train of thought. Do I think it's unlikely things will play out this way? Yes. Do I just have a hankering for some more Essek content? Of course.

Caduceus hadn't slept well, he couldn't. He suspects it's much the same for his companions. Fortunately, his power relied little on his quality of rest, the Wildmother blessing him with his choice of divine spells upon the dawn of every new day.   
  
He had chosen Sending.  
  
Fjord, Beauregard, Yasha and himself had found themselves a serviceable room to stay in for the night. They were in Nicodranas, but they couldn't make their presence known at the Lavish Chateau. They couldn't go to Yeza and Luc either. Questions would be asked, questions they didn't have complete answers to.  
  
The four of them sit in silence, the food Caduceus had prepared left mostly untouched.  
  
"I'll try contacting Caleb this time." He says.  
  
"Don't you think if they had wards preventing our messages from getting through, Caleb would be the most guarded right now?" Beauregard responds. "This is Trent we're talking about."  
  
Quiet fills the room once more.  
  
Yasha, who had not yet said a word that morning, finally speaks. "She told us to leave. I thought..."  
  
"Hey, we all thought they'd make it out. Don't beat yourself up." Beauregard says in a comforting manner. She reaches out to hold the barbarian's hand and give it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Yasha smiles ever so slightly but the tension in her hunched form remains.  
  
Caduceus lifts his gaze. "I'm going to message Essek."   
  
"What?" Fjord blinks at him. "Why?"  
  
"He can help."  
  
"Did you happen to see him last time we met?" Beauregard asks rhetorically. "He's having enough trouble just keeping himself alive right now."   
  
"We don't have a lot of options. We need him."  
  
"You're sure he'll even come?" Fjord asks.  
  
"He needs us too. I think he realises that now."  
  
Beauregard sighs. "I hope you're right."   
  
Caduceus takes the piece of copper wire and speaks the incantation. He feels the presence of the Wildmother and reaches out towards a distant yet familiar star.   
  
_"Essek. Caduceus speaking. We need your help. Caleb, Jester and Veth... Trent Ikithon has them. This is your chance. You can be better. Show them."_   
  
The response comes but a moment later.  
  
 _"Tell me where I can meet you. I'll be there."_  
  


* * *

  
  
They wait on the docks. It was the best place they could think to meet at the time - a place familiar to them all. The four of them shuffle about nervously, watching the crowded port and carefully observing anyone who approaches them on the all but unoccupied pier. A couple of sailors had passed on their way to deliver supplies to their ship but the gentleman approaching them now appears to be a high-ranking Zhelezo of some sort. When it becomes clear his attention is on them, Fjord steps toward him.  
  
"Don't mind us." He says, "We're just waiting for someone."  
  
"Then it is fortunate I'm here." The officer responds with a slight incline of his head. The elven gentleman may have different features but his voice and the way he carries himself are familiar to those who know him well.  
  
"Essek," Fjord relaxes ever so slightly. "I didn't recognise you."  
  
"Apologies." The disguised Essek walks to the edge of the dock and away from the main thoroughfare. "I'm afraid even our dear friend Lord Dezran Thain would cause a bit of a stir here."  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Is it safe for you to be here?" Beauregard asks.   
  
Essek chuckles gently. "Nowhere is safe for me. This disguise may afford me some freedoms now but I have a feeling it will become redundant where we're going. They're in Rexxentrum, aren't they?"  
  
"As far as we know." Caduceus replies.  
  
Essek breathes a deep sigh. "Then let us make haste. You can fill me in on the details once we reach somewhere a little more private."  
  
He moves to walk back the way he came and Beauregard steps in his path.  
  
"What happened?" She asks. "I thought you were scared of these people."  
  
"Oh, I'm terrified." Essek clarifies. "Especially if this means facing Ikithon himself. At least this way, I shall not have to do it alone."  
  
The Expositor seems to mull over his words, not quite satisfied with his answer. "What did he do to you, Essek?"  
  
"It's not about what he has or has not done to me." He explains. "A man like that, you're better off steering clear of."  
  
"Then why help us? Why are you here?"  
  
He smiles in a way that is both unnerved and self-deprecating somehow. "I told you, didn't I? I have more allegiance to you than I do to the Empire or the Dynasty. But I would be lying if I said that was it. Perhaps... I simply think it's time I act like the type of person my friends seem to think I am."  
  
"You've made the right decision. You won't regret this." Caduceus tells him.  
  
"Yes." Essek replies. "I believe I shan't have the opportunity should we fail. But if I must go, be it in the pursuit of something worthy. Now let us go rescue our friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
